You You You 4ever
by Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara
Summary: Kai sebagai main dancer harus berlatih ekstra hingga kembali ke dorm malam hari. Malah ditinggal seluruh member keluar refreshing. Kai yang mandi malah dikagetkan oleh sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.. Peluk aku.. aku takut.. Sehun.. HUNKAI! Yey! Ch 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

YOU-YOU-YOU 4EVER

Cklek..

Pintu dorm EXO dibuka oleh main dancer EXO-K, Kai yang baru saja selesai latihan dance koreografi seorang diri. Sebagai main dancer, sudah tugasnya untuk menjadi yang terbaik dalam dance performance, sehingga mengharuskannya untuk latihan lebih lama dari member yang lain.

Bahkan kini ia pulang pukul 23.22 malam.

"Huh.. sementara aku latihan koreografi, mereka malah asik pergi malam minggu dan tidak mengajakku!" Kai berjalan lesu setelah melihat pesan singkat dari leader EXO-K Suho bahwa semua member sedang pergi dan akan kembali pagi hari.

"Aku lebih baik mandi lalu tidur" Kai segera berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Cklek..

Salah satu member EXO berkulit putih datang dengan terhuyung dan kepala menunduk. Tubuhnya berkali-kali hampir menabrak benda-benda disekitarnya.

"Aaah.. pusing sekali.. aku harus mencuci mukaku.." suara logat 's' yang tak begitu terdengar menjadi ciri khas namja itu.

JRAAASSSSHH…

Bunyi shower kamar mandi EXO itu terdengar. Kai sedang membersihkan busa shampoo dan sabun yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Cklek..

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka oleh namja albino. Mata namja putih itu melebar melihat pemandangan didepannya.

GLUP..

Ditelannya susah payah air liurnya melihat pemandangan mulus tubuh Kai yang tanpa balutan benang sedikitpun.

"Eh.." Kai merasakan ada orang lain di kamar mandi itu segera ia matikan shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya dan mencoba melihat sekelilingnya.

"Awh! Perih!" namun pandangan Kai terhalang oleh busa sampo yang turun dan mengenai matanya membuatnya memejamkan matanya erat.

Tak disia-siakan, namja putih itu segera mendekat dan memeluk tubuh ramping mulus itu.

GREP!

"KYAAA!" Kai menjerit ketika ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Segera ia nyalakan shower itu kembali dan membersihkan matanya dari sabun yang membuat matanya perih.

"Kau membuatku basah, Kai.." suara serak seorang namja terdengar jelas ditelinga Kai.

"Si-siapa?" Kai merinding. Tubuhnya menegang takut. Perlahan dilihatnya kedua tangan yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya memeluknya possessive dari belakang.

CUP!

Namja putih itu mengecup pelan pipi Kai.

"Ini aku Chagiya.." namja putih itu menggiring tangan Kai untuk memegang wajahnya yang bersandar dipundak Kai.

"Se-Sehun?" Kai ingat betul namja yang memiliki hidung mancung dan bibir tipis serta alis yang tegas. Tangannya merasakan segalanya, itu Sehun.

"Ne, ini aku.. my Sexy Kkamjongie~" Sehun mengecup dan menggigit leher serta pundak Kai.

"Akh~ apa yang kau lakukan Hun?! Lepas!" Kai merasa aneh dengan tingkah magnae grupnya malam ini. Sehun tidak biasanya menciumnya dan melakukan hal seintim ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baby.." Sehun membalik tubuh Kai. Memegang erat kedua bahu Kai.

Mata Sehun perlahan turun mengamati betapa mulusnya tubuh tan eksotis milik Kai. Abs yang bahkan belum terbentuk sempurna dan junior yang menggantung diantara kedua kaki jenjangnya.

"Hu-Hun! Jangan lihat!" Kai segera menutupi junior dan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya meski tetap saja terlihat.

"Kai, Saranghae.." Sehun segera melumat bibir penuh Kai tanpa aba-aba.

"HMP-!" Kai kaget dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dan shock akan perbuatan Sehun. Ini adalah first kissnya dan Sehun yang mengambilnya!

BRUGH!

Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun sekuat tenaga. Sehingga Sehun terduduk di pojok kamar mandi.

"Hun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kai menatap tajam Sehun. Segera diraihnya handuk di sampingnya dan melilitkannya dipinggang rampingnya kemudian segera pergi dari kamar mandi.

SREEETT.. BRUGH!

Namun Sehun segera menarik pinggang Kai dan menjatuhkan Kai di lantai bathroom.

"Ash.. appo.." Kai mengelus pinggangnya yang terbentur pinggir pintu.

"Kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi, manis.." Sehun segera meniduri tubuh Kai dan mencekal kedua tangan Kai. Sehun meraup bibir Kai lebih bernafsu dan menggigitnya kuat.

"Awh!" Kai menjerit ketika bibirnya berdarah karena gigitan Sehun.

Segera lidah Sehun masuk dan mengeksplorasi semua yang ada dalam mulut Kai.

Penolakan Kai tak berguna sama sekali hingga Kai merasa lemas dan hanya bisa pasrah saat Sehun kini dengan leluasanya memainkan lidah dalam mulutnya.

Suara salvia kini terdengar jelas di lantai pintu kamar mandi itu. Mata Kai menjadi sayu, ia perlahan memejamkan matanya tak kuat menolak ciuman Sehun yang terlalu agresif itu.

"Angh.." entah mengapa Kai mendesah ketika lidah Sehun bermain di langit-langit rongga mulutnya.

Mendengar itu Sehun tersenyum dan makin bersemangat memainkan lidahnya. Erangan Kai makin menjadi dan tubuh Kai menggeliat tak nyaman.

Puk! Puk!

Kai memukul pundak Sehun agar Sehun mau melepaskan ciumannya. Nafasnya benar-benar sudah habis, ia perlu oksigen. Dengan tidak rela Sehun memutus ciuman mereka. Disedotnya bibir penuh Kai, menyesap manisnya sepasang bibir itu.

Hosh.. Hosh..

Dada Kai naik turun mencoba menangkap oksigen semampunya.

"Kau cantik sekali.." Sehun membelai wajah Kai perlahan. Menatap mata Kai yang sendu menggoda.

"Hun, kau mabuk.. hentikan.." Kai menahan tangan Sehun yang membelai wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku sadar. Dan aku menginginkanmu" Sehun membawa Kai kedalam ciuman dalam dan menggendong tubuh Kai ke tempat lain.

BRUGH!

Sehun melempar Kai keatas kasurnya dan segera menindihnya kembali.

"Hun! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan!" Kai mencoba melepas tangan Sehun yang mencekalnya.

"Diamlah" Sehun meraih seutas tali dan mengikat kedua tangan Kai keatas.

"Hun! Lepas! Hentikan!" Kai meronta.

Sehun segera membuang lilitan handuk di pinggang Kai dan menatap lapar.

"Tenanglah manis.. sebentar lagi aku akan melengkapimu.." Sehun menduduki kaki Kai dan membuka kaosnya. Menampilkan abs yang lebih baik dari milik Kai dan lebih terlihat dari milik Siwon.

**-TBC-**

Ini adalah FF kesekian ku yang.. ehem.. Hard NC?

Kai di perkosa Sehun?

Terserah readers mau menyimpulkan seperti apa.

Tapi.. ini FF Cuma sampai Chapt 3,

Sangat singkat loh..

Jangan lupa reviewnya thanks for all


	2. Chapter 2

Enth kenapa aku jadi gak _mood_ lanjutin ni FF

tapi tetap aku paksain tulis ni, jadi mian kalo jelek ya -_-

so..

this is..

**YOU-YOU-YOU 4EVER**

**BRUGH!**

Sehun melempar Kai keatas kasurnya dan segera menindihnya kembali.

"Hun! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan!" Kai mencoba melepas tangan Sehun yang mencekalnya.

"Diamlah" Sehun meraih seutas tali dan mengikat kedua tangan Kai keatas.

"Hun! Lepas! Hentikan!" Kai meronta.

Sehun segera membuang lilitan handuk di pinggang Kai dan menatap lapar.

"Tenanglah manis.. sebentar lagi aku akan melengkapimu.." Sehun menduduki kaki Kai dan membuka kaosnya. Menampilkan abs yang lebih baik dari milik Kai dan lebih terlihat dari milik Siwon.

"Kau suka?" Sehun tersenyum melihat Kai yang menatap intens perut absnya.

Kai hanya mampu mengangguk samar.

Kemudian Sehun membuka celana jeansnya dan kini mereka sama sama telanjang.

"Hun.. mi-milikmu.." Kai menutup matanya. Melihat betapa besar dan kokohnya junior Sehun didepannya. Dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Ini paling besar diantara member lain, chagiya.." Sehun berbisik berat ditelinga Kai.

"ini kuat dan tahan lama, kau suka?" Sehun berbisik seduktif dan menjilat pipi Kai.

**Sret..**

Sehun menaikkan kedua kaki jenjang Kai keatas bahunya.

Perlahan diarahkannya junior besarnya itu kearah hole Kai yang merah itu.

"HYA! SEHUN KAU MAU APA!?" Kai terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di depan holenya. Mata Kai memandang horror kearah Sehun yang sedang memposisikan juniornya untuk segera memasuki holenya.

"JANGAN!" Kai bergerak gelisah, ia takut.

"Tenang.. akan terasa nikmat nantinya, chagi" Sehun menggerakkan juniornya disekitar bibir hole Kai.

"Kumohon.. jangan.. aku mau melakukan hal apapun asal jangan lakukan ini padaku, Hun.." Kai menatap memohon kepada Sehun dan malah membuat Sehun makin bernafsu.

"Aku akan menusukmu dengan kuat.. my sexy hole" Sehun menciumi leher Kai.

"Kumohon.. hentikan.. aku bukan yeoja.. sadarlah Hun-hiks.." Kai menangis. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Srluuupp..

Segera Sehun menjilatnya dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kai yang terpejam.

"Aku mencintaimu" Sehun mengecup bibir Kai. Membuat Kai merasakan sedikit ketenangan. Namun..

**JLEEBBBBB!**

"AAAARRRGHHH!" Kai segera memutus ciuman itu dan memekik kencang ketika penis Sehun tertanam sempurna di holenya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Errmhh.. ini sempit sekali.. nikmat.." Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan hole Kai yang sempit itu menyedot-nyedot penisnya.

"Se-sehun.. appo.. keluarkan.. hiks-hiks" Kai menangis lagi merasakan tubuhnya seakan terbelah menjadi dua dan ia merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari holenya.

"Oh.. kau berdarah, chagiya.. aku yang pertama hm?" Sehun merabahkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu mengecup jejak air mata Kai.

"Hun, keluarkan.. appo" Kai memohon kembali pada Sehun.

"Baiklah.. aku keluarkan.." Sehun menarik perlahan penis besarnya itu.

"Awh! Akh! Pelan-pelan Hun! Appo!" Kai merintih sakit ketika penis Sehun bergerak keluar.

"Tapi.." Sehun menggantung perkataannya dan menghentikan gerakannya.

**JLEEEEBBBBB!**

"AAARRRGHHHH!" Kai memekik kembali ketika Sehun dengan kuatnya menyodok kembali holenya.

**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

"A-A-Akh! Sehun! Hentikan!" Kai mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun ketika ikatan tangannya terlepas.

"Appo! Appo! Jebal! Akh!" Kai merasakan holenya terobek-robek.

"Berhenti!" Kai berteriak hingga suaranya menjadi serak. Air matanya mengalir tiada henti.

Tubuh Sehun bergerak liar. Penisnya dengan cepat menghunus hole Kai berulang kali hingga bunyi tumbukan terdengar jelas.

"A-angh~ Se-Sehun~ Aaaah~" Kai tiba-tiba mendesah ketika Sehun menumbuk spotnya.

Telinga Sehun yang mendengarnya merasa itu adalah suara malaikat terindah yang didengarnya.

"Ah~ sehun~ angh~ nyaaahhh~" Kai mendesah berkali-kali ketika Sehun dengan cepat menusuknya.

"…" Sehun menghentikan gerakannya. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Kai.

"Hun.." Kai kini merasa hina. Ia tak seharusnya mendesah. Ia namja. Ia bukan gay.

"Kai, lihat aku" Sehun merendahkan wajahnya, memperpendek jarak mereka. Namun Kai memalingkan wajahnya. Sehun terluka melihat penolakan tak langsung dari Kai.

"Lihat diriku" Sehun membelai wajah Kai lagi.

Dengan ragu Kai memandang Sehun. Pandangan ketakutan Kai makin memberi luka tak kasat mata bagi Sehun.

"Ja-jangan.." tubuh Kai merinding ketakutan. Kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang terlihat.

"Chagi.." Sehun menatap miris keadaan Kai sekarang. Ia tidak bermaksud melakukan ini.

"Ka-kau bukan Sehun! Kau bukan dongsaengku!" Kai menatap takut kearah Sehun.

**GREP!**

Sehun dengan segera memeluk Kai.

"Lepas! Sehun tolong aku!" Kai berteriak meminta tolong pada Sehun, meski sesungguhnya Sehunlah yang membuatnya takut.

**SREETT..**

Pelukan Sehun makin erat. Dikecupnya wajah Kai dan berakhir dengan ciuman dibibir. Terasa hampa.. Ciuman itu tidak terasa sama sekali. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya benci. Benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa memiliki bibir indah didepannya ini.

"Sial!" Sehun mengumpat.

"lepas!" Kai memandang takut. Berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun.

"Maaf.." Sehun mengecup dahi Kai cukup lama.

**Tes.. Tes..** air mata Kai mengalir kembali.

"Berhenti Sehun.." Kai menatap Sehun dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu takut, chagiya.." Sehun mencium pipi Kai berulang kali.

"Kenapa?" Kai menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku menginginkanmu" Sehun meraup rakus bibir Kai.

"Percayalah, menyerahkan seutuhnya padaku" Sehun menatap lurus pada mata kelam Kai.

**GREPP!**

Kai memeluk erat tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun!" Kai berteriak imut. Dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Aha.. Yehet!" Sehun ikut memeluk Kai.

Kegiatan panas mereka kembali berlangsung dan kini tanpa paksaan. Seluruh ikatan tali di tubuh Kai telah lepas. Mata mereka saling memandang memberi kepercayaan.

Senyuman keduanya tak pernah lepas dan desahan merdu Kai menjadi lagu indah di telinga Sehun.

"Saranghae.. Kai" Sehun mencium bibir Kai ketika selesai klimaks dan tubuh Kai lemas dibawahnya.

Sehun menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan menyusul Kai ke alam mimpi.

**-TBC-**

Ini FF pendek, dan bakal end di chap ke 3..

Hem.. akhirnya FF ini gak jadi Hard NC..

HUNKAI NC pake hati(?) sih..

Dan di SKIP lagih.. hehe

Sehun sadar, gak mabuk kok,

Eh, kalo aku jadi Sehun, aku juga bakal berhenti kalo liat Kai ketakutan gitu.. kan gak enak kalo maen sendiri, hehe

Tapi Kai udah kasi pelukan sebagai isyarat 'boleh lanjutin' yaudah Sehun seneng banget deh,

Yang penasaran kenapa sejak chapter awal Sehun bilang 'saranghae' ke Kai, jawabannya di Chapt terakhir (chapt3)

**Review ya Thanks udah baca FF ini!**

**Eh, untuk sementara ini aku mau hiatus ah.. detik detik puasa, besok habis lebaran kita berdosa lagi yuk dengan membaca segudang FF NC HUNKAI? hehe :D**


End file.
